Damaged
by Gordan The Pirate
Summary: Sweeney is a damaged man. Jasmine is a damaged woman. Turpin has hurt them both. Can they put both their damaged heart's together to heal their souls? SweeneyOC
1. Chapter 1

[Disclaimer: I don't own Sweeney nor any of it characters. Some of the scenes in this story will be familiar, but that is only because i am trying to tie my characters into the story. The only thing of diference to my story is that there is no Begger Woman, and Sweeney's wife really did die from drinking a poison.  
Warning: there is a rape scene, there will be blood, and there will possibly even be some sexual themes  
Not only is this my first Sweeney story, it is my first story ever!  
Be kind, rewind! Or, err, leave a review instead...

* * *

After 10 minuets of fretting in the mirror, Jasmine deduced that no amount of powder would cover this one up. The swelling around her eye was just as purple as it was when he hit her. Of course he had done worse, she figured. She got lucky this time that he was in a better mood. 

Her eyes started to water up as she thought about how much her husband had changed since they were wed. He made her feel worthless. She felt alone, even in his company. At the beginning she told herself to be strong, but it was getting harder and harder every day. She had told herself numerous times that she wouldn't cry. She had held up that statement with honor so far.

"For god's sake woman! Are you done yet?"

Jasmine sighed. She was sure in trouble now. He hated taking her out with him while she looked a mess. The powder wasn't enough to fix around her eye. Looking into the mirror for the last time, her eyes focused on the long scar running from bellow her left ear to down her throat.

Looking away form her damaged skin, she headed down the steps to her awaiting husband. He scowled at her as she descended the stairs. His look didn't improve when he saw her face.

"I thought I told ye to cover that up!" Robert said infuriated.

"I did all I could!" she yelled back, her patience tiring with the man. She knew what was coming next after her little out burst though.

A swift smack sounded throughout the room as Robert's hand came in contact with Jasmine's cheek. She knew what she had done wrong, as it happened so frequently. She had learned to not ask what she had done wrong after the first time.

Robert moved aside as to follow her out the front door. She obliged, not wanting another smacking. He forced her arm into his own as they made there way into the marketplace of London.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was preparing for a day out with her Mr. Todd. And boy was she excited. She hummed a tune to herself as she prepared herself to her best.

"I guess that's as good as it's gonna get my dearie." She mumbled to herself after trying to keep her hair from attacking the air around it. She heard the shop door open and shut with the sound of the bell above it.

"Looking lovely today Mista T." Mrs. Lovett exclaimed with a sensual smirk. Sweeney looked bored already. How did she talk him into doing this? He had to be seen out and about with her, when he would rather be upstairs in his room sharpening his razors to perfection. The only reason he agreed to attend her little escapade was to get a look at supposably the best barber in all of London.

"Best not be late my love!" Mrs. Lovett chimed into his thoughts as she looped her arm though his own.

The market was all hustle and bustle when the pair arrived, Sweeney quickly noting the stage set up in the middle of the square. 'Adolfo Pirelli: King of Barbers, Barber of Kings' read on the sign above the stage.

While noting his surroundings, his eyes fell on a short, chubby man speaking with another man and woman with their arms linked. A thought of rage passed through his mind when he spotted the Beadle Bamford. His hand went to his razors holster with a movement to attack, but was quickly stopped my Mrs. Lovett's hands holding him back.

As he viewed the small group, a feeling of déjà vu came upon him as his eyes fell upon the young blonde. The distance did not give him the look he need to answer the question that was welling up inside of him.

"Come along, dear." Mrs. Lovett muttered to Sweeney pulling him toward the stage.


	2. Chapter 2

[Disclaimer: same as ever. I dont own Sweeney unfortunetly. No profit is made from this.

* * *

Jasmine tried to act intrigued as the Beadle spoke with her husband and her. Her head was killing her. While walking to the square, Robert had pulled her hair, yelling at her for walking to fast. The back of her head hurt along with the soreness on her cheek and around her eye.

"I say my dear, what happened to your pretty lil' face?" Bamford questioned in his greasy voice as he looked at her with a greedy eye. Jasmine opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by her husband.

"Ahh, my dear Jasmine seemed to have had a bit of an accident again. She seemed to have tripped over her nightgown last night coming up the stairs." Spoke up Robert, as if it was really just an accident, like it had been all the other times. Jasmine had to look away or he would have seen the rage in her eyes.

"Must be more careful missy, next time ye'll end up breakin' your prett'ie lil' neck." The Beadle responded pushing past her to join the growing crowd. Robert quickly followed suit, trying to find an open spot whilst dragging Jasmine with him.

They found a vacant space next to a very odd looking couple. The man next to her had a cold air about him. His skin was pale and his eye was odd. The dark rings around his eyes and his skin gave him a harsh, weathered look. He looked like a tortured soul that had been brought back to life again. As she was inspecting him, he turned his gaze to her, immediately causing her to look away.

Sweeney was the one caught staring now. He couldn't take his eyes off her. Oh how she looked like his dear Lucy so many years ago. Jasmine felt his gaze upon her and turned her head to meet his eyes. Sweeney's gaze dropped from her hair to her eyes.

Her eyes were the same vibrant green that Lucy's were. Jasmine felt embarrassed as he stared at her eyes. She knew he was staring at the swollen purple around her eyes. She turned her away from him with a humph.

Sweeney turned his head back to the stage as their eye contact was broken abruptly by her somewhat aggravated sigh.

A young boy entered upon the stage carrying a hand held drum, banging away to the tempo. Catching everybody's attention as shopping customers quickly gathered around the stage to fill it even more, he quickly set the instrument down and began to sing:

"Ladies and gentlemen! May I have your attention, perlease? Do you wake every morning in shame and despair to discover your pillow is covered with hair? Wot ought not to be there? Well, ladies and gentlemen, from now on you can waken at ease. You need never again have a worry or care, I will show you a miracle marvelous rare. Gentlemen, you are about to see something wot rose from the dead!"

The young boy gave a smirk to the crowd. "On the top of my head!" He cried as he threw off his hat, revealing a mountain of hair, which cascaded to his shoulders. The crowd chimed in with a laugh from everyone except Mr. Sweeney Todd.

The boy sang his tune to the mass, convincing crowd members to by this so-called 'Pirelli's Miracle Elixir'. Bottles were being passed around left and right. The man who was standing next to her made comments quite loud about how the stuff 'smelled like piss and looked like piss'. Jasmine couldn't agree even more when he passed the bottle to her.

"This is piss, piss with ink." The dark man exclaimed to himself and the crowd as well. Robert grabbed the bottle from her hand as the young boy on stage sang louder to try and drown out the man's comments.

"Let Pirelli's activate your roots, sir--"

"Keep it off your boots, sir-- eats right through." replied the man next to Jasmine again.

"Yes, get Pirelli's! Use a bottle of it! Ladies seem to love it—"

"Flies do too!" finished the woman next to his side.

The curtains upon the stage opened with a flash as a very bizarre looking man stepped out. A flamboyant looking man wearing a blue velvet suit along with a top hat was posed on him body. He smiled his dazzling smile to the crowd. He announced himself as 'Adolfo Pirelli' in an extreme Italian accent.

"And I, da so-famous Pirelli, I wish-a to know-a who has-a da nerve-a to say my elixir is piss! Who says dis?" He spat at the crowd of people.

Jasmine looked to the man next to her to see how he would react. To her surprise, he didn't move a muscle in his face.

"I do" Todd spoke, boldly moving forward through the throng of people. "I am Mr. Sweeney Todd of Fleet Street. I have opened a bottle of Pirelli's elixir, and I say to you that it is nothing but an arrant fraud, concocted from piss and ink." The crowd gasps.

Jasmine's eyes widened at his bold move and words. She quickly filled up his empty space, pulling away from Robert to get a better look. Pirelli is outraged and prepares to respond, but Sweeney wasn't finished.

"And furthermore—"signore"—I have serviced no kings, yet I wager I can shave a cheek with ten times more dexterity than any street mountebank." Sweeney snapped open his razor case, retrieving them from their holster. He brings the razors above his head and displays them to the crowd. "You see these razors?"

"The finest in England" piped up the woman next to Jasmine, speaking to the crowd.

"I lay them against five pounds you are no match for me. You hear me, sir? Either accept my challenge or reveal yourself as a sham." Todd continued. The crowd whispered about as Pirelli studied the razors for a moment, then turning towards the crowd with a confident smile.

"You hear zis foolish man? Watch and see how he will regret his folly!" Pirelli shouted to the crowd as he threw his cape to the young boy at his side.

"Whose for a free shave?" Todd announces to the crowd of eager viewers. Two men quickly clambered to the stage. A plain chair is brought for Mr. Todd. "Will Beadle Bamford be the judge?" he spoke looking at Bamford with a devilish smirk upon his lips.

This shocked Jasmine, she had never even seen this man in her life, but apparently he knew Beadle. The Beadle moved towards Todd as a gasp came from Jasmine's left neighbor. A look of worry was on the woman's face as the Beadle approached the stage.

"Glad, as always, to oblige my friends and neighbors." He exclaimed eying Sweeney. Robert clapped his appreciation, noticing Jasmine had snuck away from his arm. He quickly pulled her back to his side. "Let the challenge commence!"

Todd and Pirelli prepared their guests: Pirelli with his fancy bib, and Todd with his plain towel around the mans necks.

"Ready?" asked the Beadle.

"Ready!" Pirelli exclaimed.

"Ready." spoke Todd quietly.

"The fastest, smoothest shave is the winner!" shrieked Bamford, blowing his shrill whistle.

Mr. Todd, Jasmine noted, was taking his time and was still stropping his razor while Pirelli was already attending to the mans stubble. Pirelli, seeing as he can take his time, starts to entertain the crowd with a song, seeing that Sweeney was still leisurely stropping his blade.

"It take-a da skill, It take-a da brains, It take-a da will to take-a da pains, It take-a da peace, It take-a da graaaaace…" While Pirelli held the note elaborately, Todd, with a few deft strokes, quickly lathers his man's face, shaves him and signals the Beadle to examine him.

"The winner is Todd!" he shouted, after blowing his whistle.

Jasmine clapped for Mr. Todd along with the crowd, not even knowing the man, but knew that she loved any man who could put shame to a brute like Pirelli. The woman that was with Mr. Todd rushed towards the stage.

"Sir, I bow to a skill far defter than my own." Stated Pirelli, bowing profoundly.

"The five pounds" Todd responded, not in the least bit moved by Pirelli's gracious bow.

"Here, sir… May the good Lord smile on you—" Pirelli handed Todd the money with a hint of a smile. "--Until we meet again." He bowed his head, and moved away beckoning to the boy. Without warning, Pirelli slaps the boy viciously across the face. He almost falls. "Quickly!"

Robert quickly pulled Jasmine (making her head swim with the quick movement) to gather around Mr. Todd, along with the Beadle.

"Mr. Todd, sir, do you an establishment of your own?" Robert asked with a fake smile.

"He certainly does. Sweeney Todd's Tonsorial Parlor – above my shop, Mrs. Lovett's Meat Pie Emporium in Fleet Street." The woman broke in. Todd ignored her reply, focusing on the Beadle.

"I thank you for your honest adjudication, sir. You are a paragon of integrity." Mr. Todd said with an evil smile. Jasmine rolled her eyes as she saw the Beadle bask in his moment of glory.

"Well, I try to do my best for my friends and neighbors… Your establishment is in Fleet Street, you say?" the Beadle replied, cocky.

"Yes, sir."

"Then, Mr. Todd, you will surely see me there before the week is out."

"You will be welcome, Beadle Bamford, and I guarantee to give you, without a penny's charge, the closest shave you will ever know."


	3. Chapter 3

[Disclaimer: Warning, this chaper has a rape scene. Along with its usual disclaimer...

* * *

Jasmine trudged along next to her husband, as he talked with the Beadle.

"Mr. Crane, Judge Turpin reminded me earlier if you and your fine wife would be so inclined as to join him for dinner perhaps?" Bamford asked as they reached their home, ready to say goodbye.

"We would be honored, sir. We shall see you at 7." Robert replied with a bow as he turned towards the large house they lived in. Jasmine followed suit as he glared at her.

Jasmine had never met Judge Turpin. Robert always went alone to visit with him about court business. Though she would never speak of it, she had heard of some pretty nasty rumors of the great Judge. Rumor was that he kept his pretty daughter locked away up in her room, for no man to touch or lay eyes upon. He didn't seem like a friendly person, but whom could she judge. Look who she lived with.

* * *

'Always, it's always that one piece of hair I can never contain!' Jasmine mumbled in her mind as she fixed her hair. She sighed as she looked at her hair in the mirror. She really wanted her original brown back. Robert made her dye it blonde every two weeks. Said she looked better as a blonde. She didn't think so. Her focus moved down to her face. Her eye was still dark purple. Nothing much she could do about that. Further down her focus strayed as it landed upon her neck. An ugly scar stared back at her, like it had the past year. She shook her head, trying to get control of herself and rising to her feet. 'Don't want to make him mad again.'

She headed downstairs where Robert just came through the door. "A little better." He mumbled as he past her to go to the carriage.

Judge Turpin's house was enormous, but what could she expect of the richest man in London. Exiting the carriage and entering the house, their noses were assaulted with the smell of rich cooking. Being lead to the dinning room, they found Judge Turpin.

"Ahh, Robert. Good to see you!" Turpin cried as he spotted them. His eyes soon feel on Jasmine. I blushed, as it is only natural when a male examines your body the way he did. Yet, she felt disgusted for some reason. "You must be Jasmine. Robert has told me all about you." He sighed as he took her hand, kissing the top of her hand.

Looking into his face, it was cruel. For some reason it looked as if he only had shaved half his face and forgot about the rest. 'Odd' she thought. She smiled at him, forgetting where she was for a moment.

They all took their seats around the small table. As soon as Jasmine's rear hit her seat, the food was already being ushered out. All three of them began eating, while the men carried on their conversation. Jasmine paid attention to the very beginning but soon lost interest. Every once in a while she would look towards Judge Turpin to find that he was staring at her. She turned away quickly.

Her thoughts ran wild as to why he might be looking at her. Did she have something in her teeth perhaps? She didn't focus till she heard him mutter something about Sweeney Todd.

"Beadle assured me he was the best damn barber in London, come to find out he was in on the deal with that petty twat that keeps lurking under my Johanna's window. Apparently the boy was going to steal her away while I was at court. However, fates seemed to have shined upon me today." Turpin explained. The men talked for a bit more all of a sudden they got up and left.

Jasmine didn't know if she should follow, or if she should just sit there and wait. She figured the latter of the two, concluding that if they wanted her, they would have spoke up. It was a good 25 minuets till Turpin and Robert reentered the room.

"I will only make the deal to raise your level in court as long as you accept my agreement as to what I will receive in return." Turpin stated as they entered the room, staring hungrily at Jasmine.

"Fine. Take her for the night. A good prostitute can help me tonight." Replied Robert with a smile. Jasmine looked from her husband to Turpin, realization setting in her mind. Robert kissed her, she didn't respond, to lost in what was going on. With that, he was gone.

"Well, well, well…" Judge Turpin stated slowly as he walked around Jasmine's chair. "Up, follow me." Jasmine obliged unwillingly.

Down the hall to a door on the right they stopped. He slowly opened it for Jasmine to glance into. In a flash of a second, Turpin had shoved her through the door, following her, and locking it.

"No escape for you tonight missy." Turpin breathed in her ear as he pinned her to the bed. She could already feel his erection pressing against her hip.

"Please, sir… I beg you…" Jasmine cried, trying to keep the tears from leaking from her eyes. The Judge reared back his hand and back slapped her across her face. She felt the trickle of blood fall down her cheek, mixed in with her newly fallen tears. His ring had sliced right through the skin on her cheek. He grabbed her by the throat.

"You will not enjoy this. This will not be pleasurable." Turpin spat as he squeezed the air from her lungs. He released his hold on her neck, causing her to gasp for air. While she tried to breath, Judge Turpin set about ripping her dress off her as she struggled. With nothing left but her corset hiding her body, he reached into a draw near the bed and pulled out a knife. The color left Jasmine's face when she saw it, her eyes as wide as spheres. He placed the knife against her throat.

"What happened here my dear? Whoring around one night with a man with a knife?" Turpin smirked as he made a tiny nick at her throat. He lifted the knife to his eyes. A Drop of blood ran down the edge. Bringing it to his mouth, he licked the knife clean.

Jasmine was in a horror. He brought the knife down to her chest, where he slit the knife down the front of her corset, splicing it in half. Jasmine screamed in pain as a blood red line appeared down the path he cut.

"Be quite!!!" He yelled, smacking her again, this time hard enough to where she was seeing stars. She was in a daze and didn't even realize that the Judge had removed his own clothing. He leaned down over Jasmine and kissed her hard, biting her lip, drawing even more blood from her body. All she could do was lay there.

Moving down to her neck, he licked the cut he had made. Further down he went, biting her nipples as hard as he could, drawing blood from each one. Leaving bite marks all around her breasts, he descended even more down her body. Reaching her thighs he retrieved the knife again, running it up and down her legs, eventually slicing at her thighs. Jasmine shook from the pain, but kept her mouth shut as tears spilled from her eyes.

Turpin stood from his post between her legs, spreading them even farther open than they were. Without warning or haste, he sheathed himself into her core. Jasmine screamed in pain as he forced himself into her. She could feel herself ripping to accommodate his length and girth. Her screams were soon muffled as he covered her mouth with his own, sucking the blood from her lip.

Jasmine could feel herself getting dizzy from the pain. Her eyes felt heavy as he pounded into her. It wasn't long before her mind went into complete blackness.


	4. Chapter 4

[Disclaimer: Like the norm. I love reviews!

* * *

The first thing Jasmine felt as she awoke was the shooting pain throughout her body. She moaned softly as she attempted to open her eyes. Her left eye felt as if it was more swollen than it was the day before. A cold breeze nipped at her body, causing her to realize she was naked. She bent her head to look at her body. A strangled cry emitted from her throat. 

Everything came back to her as she viewed her torso. Judge Trupin. The knife. His mouth. She attempted to pull herself upright, but was cut short as a sharp pain shot its was through her uterus. As she looked down, her gaze stopped on the dried blood on her thighs. She wanted to be sick as she thought of what transpired last night. Gazing at her mutilated body, her thoughts were stopped as the main door opened, reviling Robert.

She desperately attempted to cover herself up with the bloodied blanket, but had no luck as she lay upon the sheet. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment as Robert gazed at her bloody body.

"Have a good night my little whore?" Robert smirked as he approached the bed, followed by a maid with a dress in her arms. Her eyes watered up at his comment. She had never hated him more than at this moment. He could have dropped dead and she wouldn't have given a damn. "Come on, get up. I have business to attend to today. But first, we must go by the barber."

The maid walked out from behind him and laid the dress upon the bed, giving Jasmine a sympathetic look.

"Be downstairs in ten minuets, no more." Robert announced as he left the room, closing the door quickly.

"Come on deary, lets get you all clean'd up right quick." Spoke the maid softly. She grabbed a wet cloth out of a small bowel and began to scrub at her body. Moments of silence went by, every once in a while being intruded upon by the sound of the rag being rung out. The water had turned a dirty brown. "There ye go mish. Best I could do wi'h teh time allowed."

Jasmine opened her mouth to respond, but when she spoke nothing but a soft squeak escaped her lips. Her throat burned from the dryness.

"Poor thin'. How bout ye get yur dress on while I go and get ye a glass of wata?" I nodded her agreement. She left the room in a swift motion as she moved her body slowly to the edge of the bed. Her muscles protested with sharp pains. Reaching the edge of the bed, her feet hit the cold, wooden floor. She sighed as she grabbed the dress and other garments. She dressed herself to the best she could without causing her to cry out in pain.

The maid returned with a glass of water and handed it to Jasmine as she turned to tightening her corset. Jasmine drank greedily from the glass, emptying it contents to her stomach. She sighed in relief as she set the glass on the bedside table, muttering her thanks to the maid. There was no time to powder her face, as time was running short. She did not want to anger Robert, and all she wanted to do was escape from this dreadful palace.

She exited the room by herself, hearing all to familiar voices traveling up the stairs to her ears. She tried to keep from wincing in pain at every step she took. The top of the stairs creaked as she reached them, causing silence to radiate from the bottom. Judge Turpin and Robert's stares fell upon her as she descended. She kept her face on her feet. She couldn't bare to look at them in the eyes.

"Good morning Mrs. Crane." Spoke Turpin sweetly as she landed on the ground level. Jasmine mumbled a quiet 'Morning' to him before taking her husbands arm and leaving the house.

"We are going to visit Mr. Sweeney Todd's barber shop. Behave." Robert warned as they made towards Fleet Street.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett was busily rolling piecrust as Toby leaned against the side of the counter with his eyes closed. Mrs. Lovett slammed to rolling pin upon the crust, causing Toby to jump with a start. She looked at him with a knowing glint in her eye. 

"Sorry mum. Me head just hurts a bit." Toby muttered, rubbing his temples. Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes.

"Well maybe ye should calm down a bit on the gin, Tobias. Thirteen years old and already an alcoholic. Poor deary." Mrs. Lovett muttered to herself, causing Toby to grin. A flash of color outside caused Mrs. Lovett to move to the window.

"Oh, customers!" She cried quickly leaving out the side door. Toby followed eagerly. A couple approached the steps leading up to Mr. Todd's shop. Mrs. Lovett recognized the man at once. Though she had never met him personally, she knew by the rumors around town. He was Judge Turpin's apprentice. She vaguely remembered the couple from the day before.

"Ah, welcome dearies! Such a lovely day fur a pie, won't ye say Toby?" Mrs. Lovett greeted them, ignoring Toby's reply. The woman on Mr. Crane's arm looked a fright. Her skin looked almost as pale as Sweeney's. Her cheek had a small gash, one of her eyes were purple and swollen; poor thing looked as if she had fell down a flight of stairs.

"I am here for Mr. Todd's establishment, Miss?" Robert explained.

"Mrs. Lovett dear. Mr. Todd is right up them their stairs. Why don't you go on up yourself Mistah Crane, while I take the Misses fur a nice pie?" Mrs. Lovett smiled a sweet smile.

"I think not Mrs. Lovett. She will accompany me." And with that, the couple set off up the stairs. 'Not a very nice man, actually' thought Mrs. Lovett.

Jasmine grimaced as she went up the stairs. Her lower torso burned with every step. She was thankful to have reached the top step to Mr. Todd's shop. Upon entering the shop, a cold chill ran thought Jasmine's body. 'Bloody colder in here than it is outside.' She thought.

As the bells above the door chimed, Mr. Todd looked up from stropping his razor. He was surprised to see the woman from the marketplace in his shop, upon the arm of a gentleman. Her face looked worse than it had yesterday. Her eye looked worse, and now a sharp gash had formed itself on her cheek. Even her skin looked paler. Sweeney greeted them with a small smile.

"Sit." Said Robert, roughly pushing Jasmine down onto the trunk. As she sat, her eyes wandered about the room. Its surroundings went with the chill about it. It looked dusty everywhere. A huge window loomed over the room, giving a view to the gray skies of London. For some reason, it looked as if Mr. Todd actually fit the room with his brooding looks.

"I have come here for the best shave in London, Mr. Todd." Spoke Robert, removing his hat and coat, throwing them at Jasmine. She manually folded them to the side of the trunk.

"Well, you have come to the proper place, sir." Sweeney smirked a sickly smile. "Sit, please sit."

Robert took his seat in the barber chair as Mr. Todd pulled out a yellowing sheet, wrapping it around Robert's neck. Mr. Todd turned to his vanity, beginning to mix shaving crème.

"So, how was last night my little whore?" Robert inquired to Jasmine. Sweeney turned to look at the couple, not knowing whom he was referring to. Jasmine's cheeks burned with shame and embarrassment as Mr. Todd stared at her. "From what he told me, you were complete rubbish."

Jasmine looked down at her lap. Tears were welling up in her eyes. She had lost all strength to keep them from falling.

"Answer me Jasmine." Robert spoke in a dangerously low tone. Jasmine didn't hear a word he said. Her mind was concentrating on using what strength she had left to stop her tears.

"I said answer me!" Robert yelled as he vacated the chair, crossing over to Jasmine. Both Jasmine and Sweeney tensed. Robert grabbed Jasmine's throat, raising her face to look him in the eyes. "You will look at me when I speak to you, and you will answer me when I ask you a question! Do you understand me?" he yelled in her face. Mr. Todd approached the pair, his hand going instinctively to his razor at his side. Sweeney was boiling on the inside, seeing how horribly this young woman was being treated.

Jasmine didn't say a word. A loud 'smack' was heard throughout the small room. The force of Robert's hand hitting her face was enough to turn her head.

"Don't touch her again." Came a cold raspy voice from behind Robert.

"She is my wife, and I shall do as I please with her." Robert stated matter-of-factly. He didn't even turn around to speak to Mr. Todd. Robert grasped Jasmine's hair in his fist, pulling her head back.

Within an instant Sweeney was at Robert's back, holding his head in one hand, while his other carried his razor across Robert's exposed neck.

A blood-curdling scream resonated through the building.


End file.
